Finding Someone Else
by GreyBlur
Summary: "And for once, she lets her heart lead the way." Thalia says a heart-wrenching goodbye to Luke. Sad, yet hopeful. Thuke, and Thalico. read and review.


**Guys. Hey. I know, I know, I've been lax about my other stories. BUT! Yes, I needed a huge 'but' to explain the dam (titan's curse, anyone?) situation. This has been on my mind since last June, so chill. I need to do this before I rush into my other projects.**

**This is about Thalia. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Co.**

* * *

><p>The December brisk breeze nipped at her face in a pleasant, masochistic way. It was good to feel something other than the ever-there tug at her heart she got every time she was at camp.<p>

Because, really, what is the point of one of two team-fighters getting the trophy?

She walked through the camp, past the camp fire and past Zues' cabin. She walked by the Athena cabin and saw Annabeth standing in front of a SmartBoard, indulging her senses into something - anything - but Percy. He was, after all, gone. And she was pretty sure when they find him - and they _will_ - Annabeth would go back to normal.

She walked in the direction of the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood. She didn't quite know why, or where exactly she was going but her heart knew.

And for once, Thalia Grace was going to let her heart show her the way.

Her heart led her through the woods. She put her tiny yet strong hand on a dark oak that had a knife scar in it's bark. It seemed to be healing, and that gave her a little ounce of hope.

Was her heart like this tree? She asked herself.

She chuckled softly, her own ears perked up at the carefree sound of her laugh. Then the too-familiar tug in her heart pulled her forward.

She was more similar to this tree than she remembered.

Her army-boot clad feet carried her to a small opening in the forest. In the center there was a pair of sneakers tied to the hilt of a yard-long silver sword with a silver charm bracelet tied to the handle.

Thalia's mind screamed to her not to move forward, but her heat told her to go.

She walked forward slowly, recognizing the items before she fell to her knees before the items. The wind whipped her chin length hair around.

The sneakers had the Hermes symbol, the sword had the inscription "Οι ενέργειές σας στο τέλος είναι όλα αυτά τα θέματα.".

'_Your actions in the end is all that matters'._

The sword was stabbed in the ground firmly. On the opposite side of the blade was a scratched-in message. 'Σε συγχωρώ, Λουκ. Μακάρι να ήσουν εδώ για να δω την οικογένειάμας. Θα σ 'αγαπώ, πάντα τον αδελφό. Αγάπη, Ανναμπεθ'.

'_I forgive you, Luke. I wish you were here to see our family. I'll love you always, brother. Love, Annabeth'._

Thalia's heart clenched in her chest and she gasped from the pain.

The charm bracelet had a single charm on it: the deadly scythe of Kronos.

That was it.

Thalia Grace sobbed, clutching the handle of the sword.

"Luke..." she wailed, leaning her forehead against the coolness of the blade. She pressed her wet cheek to the pair of sneakers. Her shoulders shook with heartbroken pain.

"I thou-I thought we-we were supposed to _win_, Luke. To-_together._ Now I-I'm alone. All alone." She hugged the hilt, not caring when the blade ripped her camo-pants.

"The camp-the camp won. I made it to the camp in the end. Whe-where is Luke, I asked myself. Even when I saw you- saw you for the first time after I-I came back, I _still_ couldn't find you...why?" She pounded the ground with her fist for minutes on end.

The pain in her heart was still greater than her red and cracked knuckles.

"Who were you when we met, Luke? Who were you when you-you di-died?" A new fit of loud, heart-wrenching sobs erupted from Thalia's chest. It surprised her.

Wasn't following your heart supposed to lead you in the right direction? She must have set herself up again.

_(Flashback)_

_It was cold. Her legs seemed on fire from her miles-long run. She saw the outskirts of a beautiful, lakeside town in Michigan. She grinned; these towns always held good people._

_How ironic. She didn't even know the half of it._

_The stupid hellhound had been chasing her for a few states now. She knew it was someone's divine Providence that she was not killed yet. But who's?_

_She had no clue._

_She reached the outskirts of the town and saw a playground. Thalia was never a girl for playing with toys. She had better things to worry about. Like her health. Or life. But she didn't think swinging for a few minutes would do any harm. She was tired. _

_She sat on a swing and felt the brisk autumn air nip at her face. She closed her eyes and leaned on the chain, hoping to get a little rest._

_"Excuse me?" A boy asked. Thalia's eyes flew open and punched whoever was in front of her. No one sneaks up on Thalia Grace._

_"Ow!" A boy, about thirteen was standing in front of her, grinning slightly and feigning hurt._

_"Oh. Sorry." Thalia lied. "What do you want?" She asked, noticing the boys light blue eyes._

_"Do you live here?" He asked, sitting on the swing next to her. Red and orange leaves danced in the wind and the lake in the distance shined with a sparkle._

_"Yes..." She lied, or tried to. This boy looked like someone she could trust. But that doesn't mean that she would. Besides, everyone lets you down, right?_

_"Liar." The boy smirked. His blonde hair caught her attention. It was a little long and unkept. She feared what her hair would look like. Probably worse._

_She shrugged. "I'm a lot of things." He chuckled and nodded like he couldn't agree more._

_"Aren't we all..."_

_"We?" she asked. This boy knew something. She knew he did._

_He turned towards her and gave her a soft smile._

_"How long have you been running?"_

_At first, Thalia wanted to hit him, but she noticed the knife attached to his belt. It was shiny and...bronze. Her heart burned. He was important._

_"A long time." She said wistfully. "Too long. Thought I'd get some answers by now."_

_"You'll always get more questions." He laughed darkly, like it was some sick joke._

_"Like now." She smirked. "I have a question."_

_"Shoot." _

_"Who are you?"_

_He smiled, looking out over the brickroad town on the lakeside. He found the question amusing, as if she was reminding him._

_He turned for her and studied her for a moment or two. Her black hair was long and knotted, her face dirty. Her clothes were ripped and she looked uncomfortable in those shoes. He could get her flying shoes. It'd be the least he could do. Her eyes were scary: beautiful, yet filled with power it seemed._

_He never saw someone more beautiful._

_He knew he was special. But she-she was important. She had a fate, a destiny. If she she took the risk, the chance, the responsibility._

_His head hurt. He shouldn't be knowing these things. She was just a girl. Why was he drawn to her?_

_A voice told him it was because his destiny was tied in with hers._

_He didn't like that voice. Or the explanation, for that matter._

_But looking at her strong features and the confidence radiating off of her, he knew._

_He would fall in love with her._

_"Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes." He said with a charming smile. _

_"Thalia- Thalia." She stuttered, amazed at how her heart burned when he said his parentage. _

_They shook hands and he held on, pulling her up._

_"Let's go, Thalia. We'll survive together. Besides, you seem to need new shoes." He started to walk, holding her hand firmly, like she might run._

_She wasn't going anywhere. _

_She knew this was important. This was apart of her destiny._

_Ad he-he was definitely Someone._

_(Flashback ended)_

The memory increased the cardio pain.

She shook her head clear of those thoughts, but they were only to be replaced by a memory much greater.

"You-you didn't love me. I re-I refuse to think.."She couldn't finish that lie.

(_Flashback)_

"RUN!"_ She yelled, waving Annabeth forward before she kicked a hellhound in the mouth. Annabeth screamed and Grover held her, running up the hill._

_Luke ran up behind her and put his arm around her waist, spinning her before a hellhound destroyed her head._

_"Thanks." She muttered._

_"Don't mention it." He smiled, then froze when five more hellhounds came up the hill._

_Their faces blanched. Was this the end? After so much together?_

_It couldn't be. She wouldn't let it be._

_"Do me a favor?" She asked, dodging a paw._

_He looked incredulously at her, before stabbing a mutt. "Anything for you."_

_She sighed, blushing a little. He would make that sort of promise. "I hate to say it, but you'll regret it."_

_He looked nervous. What would she be purposing in a battle of death? "You were always so sure of yourself, Thals."_

_She laughed lightly, and turned to see Grover and Annabeth fighting three hellhounds. "You speak as if I'm dying." Her chest hurt again and the words hit home for Luke._

_"I'm not losing you." He said fiercely, grabbing her elbow. He looked into her eyes. Blue on blue. _

_Over her head, he killed three hellhounds with one slash. _

_"Who said you're losing me?" She whispered, taking a step closer to Luke. What was she doing?_

_"A dead man, in my book." He whispered back, taking a step closer to her. He towered over her by four inches, so he bent his head down._

_Thalia's breathing got ragged. It was not the first time they were that close. He just had that effect._

_"Kiss me, Luke." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. They kissed as if it was all they could do. _

_He reached his hands up to her face, holding it to his. He could taste her sweet honey taste. He could taste her tears._

_They pulled away, gasping slightly for air. He leaned his forehead against hers._

_"Go." She whispered, wiping a tear he didn't know existed off his cheek._

_"I won't leave you." He said fiercely, grabbing her waist tightly._

_"You aren't." She promised, forcing herself to sound truthful. He closed his eyes and took a ragged inhale._

_"I love you, Thalia." He whispered softly, his pain coming to life through his voice. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. Was he wrong to say that? Did she feel the same way?_

_She put her hands to the back of his head, pulling him closer. Tears fell._

_"I love you too, Luke." She whispered, kissing him softly. "Now go. Take care of our family."_

_"I won't say goodbye." He pulled away reluctantly._

_"I won't say either. Why would we?" She kissed him quickly, letting go of him._

_He backed up towards the camp, smirking through his tears._

_"I'll see you on the other side, Thals."_

_She touched her bracelet and Aegis came to life. She gripped her spear tighter. She could hear the hellhounds behind her._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way." She called to him. _

_She turned around and let her facade fall. Tears poured from her eyes. She ran towards the hellhounds._

_The whole time she knew she was running towards her death._

_(End flashback)_

Thalia pushed herself off the ground. She was amazed as to how lighter he heart was. She bent down to the blade and wrote in ancient Greek, 'I will see you on the other side, Luke. I'll never forget you, I love you forever, Thalia'.

She got up and didn't bother to look back when she sprinted up the hills.

She reached her tree just as the dark blue fog of December swirled around the fields. She fell against the trunk, so she was facing the fields and not the camp.

She started to cry again. She hated crying, but she knew that this within-held anger and despair needed to be let out.

She fell asleep like that, and awoke when a cold hand touched her face.

Her eyes shot open and she punched whoever was in front of her.

"OW!" A male voice shouted. His silhouette hovered over her.

"Oh. Sorry." She said, her throat sore from all the sobbing. "What do you want?" Deja vu struck Thalia like a slap in the face.

"Well, as the kind Samatarian I am, I was going to wake you up and help you to your cabin." The voice growled.

She recognized the voice.

"Nico?"

"_OH._ So you recognize me for my charity acts. Thank you." He muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome.." She muttered, not ready to fight that night.

"Hey," Nico squatted next to her, his voice soft. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

She knew the fifteen year old didn't open up like that often. "I'm just...mourning."

"Yeah." He said softly, sitting down beside her. "Me too."

She remembered how Bianca was so close to Nico. "It sucks."

"Yeah." He agreed, his eyes distant in the moon's light. "But there's always hope. If you're willing to find it. Or accept it."

"When'd you get a brain cell or two?" She teased lightly, bumping shoulders with him.

He chuckled. "Death teaches you a lot of things."

She stared up at the stars that December night. "I was in love."

"I was in denial."

"What do I do?" She whimpered, eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

"Hope." Nico smiled.

Her heart skipped a beat. "I'm a Hunter, and I can't even find Hope."

"Ask Percy, I believe he had it in his jar once." Nico laughed at his cousin's expense.

"Pandora's Jar? Oh yes. I remember. What an idiot." She laughed with Nico, her throat straining at such a move.

"He's an idiot, but he knows a lot about people. He knows that hope is important. It's what keeps us all going, you know? Accept it when it's given to you."

"But," she started, truly confused, "who's going to give me hope? How will I know when I have it?"

Nico was silent for a few minutes, contemplating her question. "Anyone can give you hope. Especially if they love you. And you'll know when you have it when you stop loving Luke the way you did when he died."

"How did you know I was talking about Luke?" She screeched.

"You mumbled his name in your sleep." Nico responded calmly.

"Oh. Sorry." She looked away.

Nico stood up, brushing himself off. He grinned down at Thalia and her heart skipped a little bit. He reached his hand out.

"Let's go, Thals."

She grabbed his hand and let him pull her up.

"Careful," he said still holding her hand. "It's icy down the hill."

"Then don't let go," she said, gripping his fingers.

He stepped sideways to her so they were closer. "Never." He grinned.

She looked away to hide her smirk.

Once again, the boy she falls in love with held her hand.

Only, this time, he kept his promise.

* * *

><p><strong>One year later.<strong>

"Bye guys." Thalia waved to the Hunters, who very much wanted to kill their liet-_ex-_lieutenant. Phoebe was being held back reluctantly by Bree.

"See ya on the flip side." Nico waved without turning around. He grabbed Thalia's hand and kissed it.

They ran away from Artemis' cabin and up to her tree.

"I'm sorry Artemis said all those things, Nico." Thalia apologized.

"It's all good. Some of them are right though. Hades will never understand my decision." Nico leaned on his elbow and kissed Thalia.

She tasted like honey.

"Mm. But she said a _lot_ of mean things." Thalia protested.

"But its alright. She's right, I will never be able to give you what you deserve." He sighed, pulling Thalia off the snowy ground and onto his chest.

Thalia's eyes watered. "But you did, Nico. She's wrong."

Nico wiped a tear away. "What are you saying?" His eyebrows pushed together.

"You gave me hope, Nico. And I took it and ran with it." She laughed through her tears.

He held her closer. "Do you still love him?"

"I love someone else." She whispered, leaning her face towards his.

"Well, Someone Else loves you too." He said before kissing his girl.

It was then that Thalia realized when the pain in her chest ended.

It ended when he said he would never let go-and he didn't.

She knew that, yes, Luke was Someone, but Nico-Nico was Someone Else.

And it was about time she loved someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Let me know! <strong>

**Love, AJ121**


End file.
